


if my heart was a house.

by missdulcerosea



Category: Dragonlance - Margaret Weis & Tracy Hickman
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed, Silly, at least we got the wedding scene, i just want more content of these two being cute dorks is that too much to ask, they're just... so tender... i love them...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22790206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missdulcerosea/pseuds/missdulcerosea
Summary: The party stops at an inn, Goldmoon and Riverwind end up sharing a room. They are very tired, and there is only one bed.
Relationships: Goldmoon/Riverwind (Dragonlance)
Kudos: 4





	if my heart was a house.

The room is small, dim-lit in brassy light by the faint glimmering of a candle in the corner. One thin crack spiders its way on the opposite wall, glazed windows dark and spotted with raindrops. The room is warm—it isn’t the luxurious spotlessness of where they stayed in Qualinost, but it is warm and keeps the draft out. There is, Goldmoon decides, one thing that has caught her eye, another crack in the wall that she had not even noticed at first. That is the fact that there is only one bed.

“They only gave us one bed.” She rests her staff against the wall and seats herself on the bed, the weight of the mattress creaking under her. Outside the thunder rumbles in the distance, and beneath comes the drowned-out laughter and hubhub from the tavern on the first floor. No other rooms are available—and it isn’t as if the bed is tiny and cramped, either.

“Guess we’ll have to share.” It’s only when he stands over her that Riverwind looks taller. She takes note of how his sleek dark hair falls against his shoulders, the warmth in his dark eyes, and reaches up to press a hand to his cheek.

They cram into the bed, hearing the groans of protest erupt from the bedframe beneath them. They have to poke around for a bit, turning and shifting so that their hands and feet don’t poke out beneath the blanket so, or so that they aren’t sleeping with their backs turned to one another (it’s not as easy to close her eyes that way, Goldmoon thinks, because it doesn’t feel as much like she’s there without seeing Riverwind). They end up with an elbow poking Riverwind’s chest, Goldmoon somehow at the edge of the bed, and even though they know if they sleep this way the covers will _itch_ so and they’ll wake up the next morning with one of them probably fallen off the bed they laugh. Because finally, finally, it is just them and the rain softly dripping down the windows outside.

Riverwind cradles her close. One hand wraps around her arms, the other reaches up to wind a strand of soft gold hair around one finger—he always does that whenever he grows tired, when his eyelids start flickering open and shut and his breathing becomes distorted with yawning. Dark eyes stare into hers, smile curving against his face.

“I love you,” he says to her. They’ve both handed the words back and forth between each other so many times, and even when they are silent they know that they don’t need to say it. But the words still feel soft like rain, the cool breeze of spring, to Goldmoon’s ears. She presses closer and closes her eyes—then opens them again, because the light of the candle still flickers and casts faint shadows on the colorless walls of their little room.

Laughing lightly, she blows the candle out and curls up close to Riverwind again, pulling the covers over them both so that they’re invulnerable to the draft. 

But even though the light is gone, they don’t sleep for a while. Their eyes are closed, but even with the room shrouded in the dark blue and black shadows and the rain tapping at the windows that isn’t loud enough of a lullaby for them to fall asleep. And it has been a while since they’ve had a moment like this, and now that they have it they hold onto it for as long as they can. So they stay in the dark and in the warmth of their bed together, holding one another and realizing that they are so utterly _present_ and close till sleep steals over them and their eyes close.

**Author's Note:**

> i love them so much and i want more content of them being soft and cute together, so i gotta make it all myself!
> 
> if, perhaps, there are any other goldwind fans out there (i coined the ship name. yep!) please let me know so we can get emotional over them together - the wedding scene made me so WEEPY.


End file.
